Das Grauen auf Burg Xyr
|Oblivion = |Morrowind = }} Das Grauen auf Burg Xyr ist ein Buch in , und . Fundorte Skyrim * Auf einem Tisch in der Nähe des oberen Ausgangs des Dunkellichtturms * In Rannveigs Fasten * Im Schluchtweiherzirkel * Im Garten eines nicht gekennzeichneten abgebrannten Bauernhofs südlich der Schützburg Oblivion * Morrowind * Inhalt Ein Drama in einem Akt Personen Clavides, Hauptmann der kaiserlichen Wache. Cyrodiil. Anara, eine dunmerische Dienstmagd. Ullis, ein Leutnant der kaiserlichen Wache. Argonier. Zollassa, eine junge Magierin. Argonierin. Später Abend. Das Drama beginnt in der inneren großen Eingangshalle eines Schlosses in Scath Anud, reich ausgestattet mit edlen Einrichtungsgegenständen und Gobelins. Fackeln sorgen für die einzige Beleuchtung. In der Mitte des Foyers befindet sich eine große Eisentür, der Haupteingang des Schlosses. Die Treppe zur Galerie darüber befindet sich neben dieser Tür. Am linken Bühnenrand liegt die Tür zur Bibliothek, die zur Zeit geschlossen ist. Am rechten Bühnenrand befindet sich eine riesige Rüstung, sechs Meter hoch und fast bis zur Decke reichend. Trotzdem niemand zu sehen ist, kann das Singen einer Frau hinter der Bibliothekstür vernommen werden. Ein lautes Klopfen an der eisernen Vordertür lässt die Frau in ihrem Gesang innehalten. Die Tür zur Bibliothek öffnet sich, und ANARA, eine gewöhnlich aussehende Dienstmagd, tritt heraus und beeilt sich, die Vordertür zu öffnen. CLAVIDES, ein gut aussehender Mann in kaiserlicher Tracht steht dort. ANARA: Guten Abend, Serjo. CLAVIDES: Guten Abend. Ist Euer Herr daheim? ANARA: Nein, Serjo, nur ich bin hier. Mein Herr, Sedura Kena Telvanni Hordalf Xyr, befindet sich auf seinem Wintersitz. Kann ich irgendetwas für Euch tun? CLAVIDES: Möglicherweise. Störe ich? ANARA: Nicht im Geringsten, Serjo. Bitte, darf ich Euch etwas Flin anbieten? Clavides betritt die Halle und schaut sich um. CLAVIDES: Nein, danke. Wie heißt Ihr? ANARA: Anara, Serjo. CLAVIDES: Anara, wann ist Euer Herr abgereist? ANARA: Vor mehr als vierzehn Tagen. Darum bin nur ich hier im Schloss, Serjo. Alle anderen Angestellten und Sklaven, die seiner Durchlaucht dienen, sind mit ihm gereist. Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung? CLAVIDES: Völlig richtig. Kennt Ihr jemanden namens Sul-Kharifa? ANARA: Nein, Serjo. Ich kenne niemanden, der so heißt. CLAVIDES: Ihr werdet ihn auch nicht mehr kennen lernen. Er ist tot. Er ist vor wenigen Stunden im Aschland gefunden worden, an Erfrierung sterbend. Er war hysterisch, beinahe unverständlich, aber er erwähnte noch 'Schloss' und 'Xyr'. ANARA: An Erfrierung sterbend im Sommer im Aschland? B'vek, das ist sonderbar. Ich denke, es ist möglich, dass mein Herr diesen Mann kannte. Aber ein Bewohner Aschlands und mein Herr aus dem Fürstenhaus Telvanni, nun, verzeiht mir, wenn ich respektlos bin, Serjo, aber ich bezweifle, dass sie Freunde gewesen sein könnten. CLAVIDES: Ist das die Bibliothek Eures Herrn? ANARA: Bitte, Serjo, fühlt Euch wie zu Hause. Wir haben nichts zu verbergen. Wir sind getreue Untertanen des Kaisers. CLAVIDES: Wie ich hörte, sind das alle Telvanni. (Anmerkung des Autors: Diese Zeile sollte ohne Sarkasmus gesprochen werden. Vertraut darauf, dass das Publikum lachen wird - es schlägt niemals fehl, ungeachtet der einheimischen Politik.) Clavides betritt die Bibliothek und schaut flüchtig über die Bücher. CLAVIDES: In der Bibliothek müsste Staub gewischt werden. ANARA: Ja, Serjo. Ich war gerade dabei, als Ihr an die Tür klopftet. CLAVIDES: Dafür bin ich dankbar. Wenn Ihr schon fertig geworden wäret, hätte ich die Lücke im Staub nicht bemerkt, in der ein ziemlich großes Buch erst kürzlich noch gestanden hat. Es scheint, dass Euer Herr ein Zauberer ist. ANARA: Nein, Serjo. Ich meine, er studiert viel, aber spricht keine Zauber, wenn es das ist, was Ihr mit Zauberer meint. Er ist ein Kena, ging auf die Akademie und alles. Wisst Ihr, jetzt, da ich darüber nachdenke, fällt mir ein, was mit jenem Buch passiert ist. Einer der anderen Kenas von der Akademie war gestern hier und lieh sich einige Bücher aus. Er ist ein Freund meines Herrn, also dachte ich, das würde in Ordnung gehen. CLAVIDES: Dieser Kena, war sein Name Warvim? ANARA: Könnte sein. Ich erinnere mich nicht. CLAVIDES: Auf der Akademie gibt es einen verdächtigen Totenbeschwörer namens Kena Warvim, den wir letzte Nacht verhaftet haben. Wir wissen nicht, was er an der Akademie gemacht hat, aber es ist sicher, dass es etwas Ungesetzliches war. War das der Kena, der sich die Bücher geliehen hat? Ein kleiner Zeitgenosse mit einem verkrüppelten Bein? ANARA: Nein, Serjo, das war nicht der Kena von gestern. Er war ein großer Kerl, der laufen konnte. Das habe ich bemerkt. CLAVIDES: Ich werde mich ein wenig im restlichen Haus umsehen, wenn es Euch nichts ausmacht. Clavides geht die Treppe hinauf und spricht den folgenden Dialog von der Galerie und den oberen Räumen aus. Anara setzt die Säuberung des Erdgeschosses fort und schiebt eine Bank mit hoher Rückenlehne vor die Rüstung, um den Boden zu scheuern. ANARA: Serjo, darf ich fragen, wonach Ihr sucht? Vielleicht kann ich helfen. CLAVIDES: Sind dies alle Räume des Schlosses? Keine Geheimgänge? ANARA (lachend): Oh, Serjo, was sollte Sedura Kena Telvanni Hordalf Xyr mit Geheimgängen anfangen? CLAVIDES (auf die Rüstung schauend): Euer Herr ist ein großer Mann. ANARA (lachend): Oh, Serjo, verspottet mich nicht. Das ist die Rüstung eines Riesen, nur zur Dekoration. Mein Herr tötete diesen Riesen vor zehn Jahren und behält die Rüstung als eine Art Andenken. CLAVIDES: Richtig, ich erinnere mich, dass ich davon hörte, als ich meine Stellung hier annahm. Jemand mit Namen Xyr tötete den Riesen, aber ich wusste nicht, dass der Vorname Hordalf war. Erinnerungen verblassen, fürchte ich. Wie hieß der Riese? ANARA: Ich fürchte, ich erinnere mich nicht, Serjo. CLAVIDES: Aber ich. Er hieß Felsenhauer. "Ich trat aus Felsenhauers Schild heraus." ANARA: Ich verstehe nicht, Serjo. Felsenhauers Schild? Clavides rennt die Stufen hinunter und untersucht die Rüstung. CLAVIDES: Sul-Kharifa sagte etwas darüber, wie er aus Felsenhauers Schild herauskam. Ich dachte, er würde fantasieren, den Verstand verlieren. ANARA: Aber er hat gar kein Schild, Serjo. Clavides schiebt die Bank mit der hohen Rückenlehne aus dem Weg und enthüllt damit den großen Schild, der am Sockel der Rüstung befestigt ist. CLAVIDES: Doch, hat er. Ihr habt ihn mit dieser Bank verdeckt. ANARA: Das habe ich doch nicht absichtlich getan, Serjo! Ich habe doch nur geputzt! Ich sehe diese Rüstung jeden Tag, Serjo, und b'vek, ich schwöre, ich habe niemals nie zuvor den Schild bemerkt! CLAVIDES: Ist schon recht, Anara, ich glaube Euch. Clavides drückt auf den Schild und er weicht zurück und enthüllt einen Gang nach unten. CLAVIDES: Es scheint, als ob Sedura Kena Telvanni Hordalf Xyr doch Verwendung für einen Geheimgang hat. Könntet Ihr mir eine Fackel bringen? ANARA: B'vek, ich habe das niemals nie zuvor gesehen! Anara nimmt eine Fackel von der Wand und gibt sie Clavides. Clavides betritt den Gang. CLAVIDES: Wartet hier. Anara beobachtet, wie Clavides den Gang hinunter verschwindet. Sie scheint unruhig zu sein und läuft schließlich zur Vordertür. Als sie sie öffnet, steht ULLIS, ein Argonier-Leutnant der kaiserlichen Wache, im Eingang Sie schreit. ULLIS: Es tut mir leid, dass ich Euch erschreckt habe. ANARA: Nicht jetzt! Geht weg! ULLIS: Ich fürchte, der Hauptmann würde das nicht gutheißen, mein Fräulein. ANARA: Ihr gehört ... zum Hauptmann? Heilige Mutter. Clavides kommt kreidebleich aus dem Gang. Er braucht einen Moment, bevor er sprechen kann. ULLIS: Hauptmann? Was ist dort unten? CLAVIDES (zu Anara): Wusstet Ihr, dass Euer Herr ein Totenbeschwörer ist? Dass Euer Keller voller Leichen ist? Anara fällt in Ohnmacht. Ullis trägt sie zur Bank und legt sie nieder. ULLIS: Lasst mich sehen, Serjo. CLAVIDES: Ihr werdet es noch früh genug sehen. Wir werden hier jeden Soldaten der Garnison benötigen, um all diese Leichen fort zu karren. Ullis, ich habe genug Schlachten gesehen, aber ich habe niemals etwas wie das hier gesehen. Es gibt keine zwei, die sich ähnlich sind. Khajiiti, Krecke, Dunmer, Cyrodiil, Bretone, Nord, lebendig verbrannt, vergiftet, elektrisiert, geschmolzen, auseinander gerissen, das Innere nach außen gekrempelt, in Fetzen gerissen und wieder zusammen genäht. ULLIS: Denkt Ihr, der Aschländer ist entkommen? Ist es das, was passiert ist? CLAVIDES: Ich weiß es nicht. Warum sollte jemand etwas derartiges tun, Ullis? Ein Klopfen an der Tür ist zu hören. Clavides öffnet sie. Eine junger Argonierin, ZOLLASSA, steht dort und hält einen Brief und ein Paket in den Händen. ZOLLASSA: Guten Morgen. Ihr seid nicht Fürst Xyr, oder doch? CLAVIDES: Nein. Was habt ihr da? ZOLLASSA: Einen Brief und ein Paket, die ich ihm übergeben soll. Wird er in Kürze zurück sein? CLAVIDES: Das glaube ich nicht. Wer gab Euch das Paket? ZOLLASSA: Mein Lehrer an der Akademie, Kena Warvim. Er hat ein schlimmes Bein, also bat er mich, diese Sachen zu seiner Durchlaucht zu bringen. Um Euch die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich hätte sie eigentlich schon gestern Nacht hier abgeben sollen, aber ich war beschäftigt. ULLIS: Seid gegrüßt, Schwester. Wir werden das Paket seiner Durchlaucht übergeben, wenn wir ihn sehen. ZOLLASSA: Ah, seid gegrüßt, Bruder. Ich hatte gehört, dass sich ein stattlicher Argonier in Scath Anud befindet. Leider versprach ich Kena Warvim, dass ich das Paket direkt in die Hände seiner Durchlaucht geben werde. Ich habe mich schon verspätet, ich kann nicht ... CLAVIDES: Wir sind kaiserliche Wachen, Fräulein. Wir werden den Brief und das Paket an uns nehmen. Zollassa übergibt Brief und Paket widerstrebend Clavides. Sie dreht sich um, zu gehen. ULLIS: Ihr seid in der Akademie, falls wir Euch aufsuchen müssen? ZOLLASSA: Ja. Gehabt Euch wohl, Bruder. ULLIS: Gute Nacht, Schwester. Clavides öffnet das Paket, während Zollassa den Schauplatz verlässt. Es ist ein Buch mit vielen losen Blättern. CLAVIDES: Scheinbar haben wir das verschollene Buch gefunden. Direkt in unsere Hände übergeben. Clavides beginnt, das Buch stumm zu lesen. ULLIS (zu sich selbst, sehr erfreut): Noch ein Argonier in Scath Anud. Und sogar ein sehr hübscher. Ich hoffe, wir waren nicht zu unhöflich zu ihr. Ich habe die Frauen mit dieser weichen, feuchten Haut so satt. Es wäre wundervoll, wenn wir uns nach meinem Dienst treffen könnten. Während er redet, öffnet Ullis den Brief und liest ihn. ULLIS (fortgesetzt) Sie sieht aus, als käme sie aus dem Süden, so wie ich. Wisst Ihr, Frauen aus dem nördlichen Schwarzen Marsch sind ... viel ... Ullis liest weiter, gebannt von dem Brief. Clavides blättert zum Endes des Buchs und liest die letzten Sätze. CLAVIDES (liest vor) In schwarzer Tinte ?Der männliche Khajiiti zeigte erstaunlich wenig Widerstandskraft gegen einen einfachen Blitzzauber. Aber ich erzielte interessante physiologische Ergebnisse mit einem mittelstarken Säurezauber, den ich langsam über mehrere Tage sprach." In roter Tinte am Rand: ?Ja, ich verstehe. Wurde der Säurezauber einheitlich über den ganzen Körper der Versuchsperson gesprochen?" In schwarzer Tinte ?Die Nordin wurde sechzehn Stunden lang einem Frostzauber ausgesetzt, der sie schließlich in einen Zustand vorübergehenden Atemstillstands kristallisierte, an dem sie letztendlich starb. Nicht so der männliche Nord oder der männliche Aschländer, die viel früher in ein Koma verfielen, sich dann aber wieder erholten. Der Aschländer versuchte daraufhin zu fliehen, aber ich bändigte ihn. Der Nord zeigte dann eine interessante chemische Überreaktion auf einen einfachen Feuerzauber und verstarb. Beachtet hierzu die beiliegende Abbildung." In roter Tinte, ?Ja, ich verstehe. Das Muster der Wunden und Geschwülste lässt auf eine Art innere Verbrennung schließen, möglicherweise hervorgerufen durch die Kombination einer kurzen Stichflamme nach einer längeren Behandlung mit Frost. Es ist eine solche Schande, dass ich nicht kommen kann, um mir das Experiment persönlich anzusehen. Aber ich beglückwünsche Euch zu Eurer ausgezeichneten Aufzeichnung." In schwarzer Tinte, ?Ich danke Euch für Euren Vorschlag, meine Dienstmagd Anara langsam zu vergiften. Die Dosierung, die ihr vorgeschlagen habt, bewirkte faszinierende Ergebnisse, wäscht ihr Gedächtnis auf subtile Weise aus. Ich beabsichtige, die Dosis exponentiell zu erhöhen und dann zu beobachten, wie lange es dauert, bis sie es bemerkt. Wo ich gerade davon spreche: Es ist schade, dass ich keine Argonier als Versuchspersonen hatte. Aber der Sklavenhändler versprach mir einige gesunde Exemplare für den Herbst. Ich würde gerne ihren Stoffwechsel testen und mit dem von Elfen und Menschen vergleichen. Meine Theorie ist, dass ein mittelstarker Blitzzauber, gesprochen in einer andauernden Welle, für einen Argonier für wenigsten mehrere Stunden nicht tödlich ist. Ähnlich wie meine Ergebnisse mit der cyrodilischen Frau und natürlich dem Riesen." In roter Tinte, ?Es wäre eine Schande, bis zum Herbst darauf zu warten." ULLIS (den Brief vorlesend): In roter Tinte, ?Hier ist Eure Versuchsperson aus Argonien. Bitte teilt mir Eure Ergebnisse mit." Er ist mit ?Kena Warvim" unterzeichnet. CLAVIDES: Bei Kynareth, das ist keine Totenbeschwörung. Das ist Zerstörung. Kena Warvim und Kena Telvanni Hordalf Xyr haben nicht mit dem Tod experimentiert, sondern mit den Grenzen magischer Folterungen. ULLIS: Der Brief ist nicht an Kena Telvanni Hordalf Xyr adressiert. Er ist adressiert an Sedura Iachilla Xyr. Glaubt Ihr, dass das seine Gattin ist? CLAVIDES: Iachilla. Sie war der Telvanni aus der Xyr-Familie, über den ich im Zusammenhang mit der Tötung des Riesen gehört habe. Wir sollten am besten die Dienstmagd hier herausbringen. Sie braucht einen Heiler. Clavides weckt Anara auf. Sie scheint verwirrt zu sein. ANARA: Was ist geschehen? Wer seid Ihr? CLAVIDES: Sorgt Euch nicht, alles wird wieder gut werden. Wir werden Euch zu einem Heiler bringen. ULLIS: Braucht Ihr einen Mantel, Iachilla? ANARA: Danke, nein, mir ist nicht kalt ... Anara/Iachilla bleibt stehen, da sie erkennt, dass sie entdeckt wurde. Clavides und Ullis ziehen ihre Schwerter. CLAVIDES: Ihr habt schwarze Tinte an den Fingern, Eure Durchlaucht. ULLIS: Und als ihr mich an der Tür gesehen hattet, dachtet Ihr, dass ich der Argonier bin, den Euer Freund Warvim Euch sandte. Deshalb sagtet Ihr: ?Nicht jetzt. Geht weg." ANARA/IACHILLA: Ihr seid viel aufmerksamer als Anara. Sie hat nie verstanden, was vor sich ging. Selbst als ich den Giftzauber verdreifachte und sie in beachtliche Todesqualen verfiel. ULLIS: Was wolltet Ihr zuerst an mir testen? Blitz oder Feuer? ANARA/IACHILLA: Blitz. Ich finde Feuer zu unberechenbar. Während sie spricht, erlöschen die Flammen der Fackeln. Die Bühne ist vollkommen dunkel. Kampfgeräusche und das Klirren von Schwertern sind zu hören. Plötzlich leuchtet ein Blitzstrahl auf, danach herrscht nur noch Stille. Aus der Dunkelheit spricht Anara/Iachilla. ANARA/IACHILLA: Faszinierend. Während der Vorhang fällt, sind weitere Blitzstrahlen zu sehen. ENDE. en:The Horror of Castle Xyr ru:Ужасы замка Зир fr:L'Horreur du Château de Xyr Kategorie:Morrowind: Bücher Kategorie:Oblivion: Bücher Kategorie:Skyrim: Bücher Kategorie:Skyrim: Lehrbücher Kategorie:Oblivion: Lehrbücher Kategorie:Morrowind: Lehrbücher Kategorie:Oblivion: Unvollständig Kategorie:Morrowind: Unvollständig